


The Hunt

by Key-Anon (para_dox_normal), para_dox_normal



Category: Dream Manhunts, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Manhunt - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Minecraft, Minecraft Manhunt, yes I thought this out way too much.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_dox_normal/pseuds/Key-Anon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_dox_normal/pseuds/para_dox_normal
Summary: His Reset.The Mask.The Hunters.The Traitor.His Memories.The Clues.Their Lies.Their Truths.Nothing made sense. But Dream would find out what was really going on, one way or another.
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is reset.

“...You idiot!...”

“....Just a mistake-”

“...mask… reset…”

The words confused him. He was drifting in and out of darkness, and only caught a few words here and there. All of a sudden, he felt his consciousness rushing back and he sat up abruptly, almost giving himself a headache. He blinked, and in front of him were three… people? 

One of them had brown hair, blue and brown eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt with a red block that said “GeorgeNotFound” on it it white letters. There was also a green hoodie tied around their waist. The most noticeable thing was the glowing pair of white rimmed sunglasses on the person’s head.

The second person was wearing a black collared shirt, as well as a white sweater over it decorated with a fire symbol. They also had black hair done up into buns, and a glowing white headband tied around their head. 

The third and last one was the one that didn’t look quite human. They wore a black hoodie with red accents, and a glowing blue hair clip clipped onto the edge of the hood. The weird thing was the fact that they had bright white eyes with no pupils. Their hair and skin seemed to be one pitch black surface, and he wondered where the hair ended and the skin began. They also had horns and a devil tail, which was the weirdest part. And if he squinted, a small white halo above their head too.

The glasses one noticed him up, and held his hand out. 

“Hey, are you okay? You’ve been… um. Out for a while.” They said. “I’m George, and those guys are Sapnap and Bad.” He gestured to the headband guy and the devil person in that order.

“Who… am I?” He asked, trying words out. “And… where am I?” He looked around, and he was in a wide field with trees peppering the edge of it. The sky was clear as day, and even in this situation he had to admire it.

“You were supposed to be Dream….” Sapnap grumbled, grabbing Dream’s attention.

Bad elbowed Sapnap and decided to answer his question. “You  _ are _ Dream.”

George gave the other two a glance that Dream couldn’t quite place, and turned back to Dream, holding his hand out. “It’s almost time, we have less than a minute till it starts.”

“‘It?’” Dream asked, letting George pull him up. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Well…” George said, gesturing to the sky. “If you look up there you can see the countdown. Until the hunt begins, that is”

“What are we hunting?” Dream asked, looking up to where George was pointing. There was a countdown in big red letters there. George had been right when he said less than a minute. It was at 3… 2…

“You.” George said, his eyes flashing. All of a sudden a white mask mask was pushed into his hands and George punched him, just as the timer hit zero.

“W-what?” Dream asked. “What are you-”

He didn't get to finish his question as he was cut off by Sapnap yelling.

“GET HIM!”

Dream, seeing where this was going, turned and hightailed it. He ran as fast as he could, clutching the weird mask and barely avoiding the other’s punches. Why were they doing this? He hadn’t done anything! Dream tried to throw the mask away, but it just didn’t seem to be able to leave his hand. Soon, he reached the edge of the field, ducked behind a tree and let the “hunters” pass him.

He glared at the mask. “Oh what the hell.” He muttered, putting it on.

All of a sudden things became more clear. It was as if he just knew the fundamental rules now.

He had to kill the Ender Dragon before the Hunters got him.

The Hunters would be able to see when he got something big, like if he found diamonds they would be alerted. They also had compasses that pointed to him, which would definitely be annoying. But the thing that surprised him was that he could hear them now. And they knew it too.

“Hey  _ Dream _ . You figured out the mask pretty quickly, didn’t you?” He heard George say in a threatening tone. “I hope you know we’ll find you and kill you this time.”

_ This time? Did that mean… _ Dream was pushed out of his wondering as he heard Bad call out.

“Guys, I see him! He’s behind that tree, go go go!” He yelled, rushing at Dream.

Dream’s eyes widened and he quickly picked up his pace and ran as fast as he could. He ran along the edge of a ravine, managing to grab a few logs as he ran. Glancing down the ravine, an idea hit him. He smirked, and jumped. 

He fell quickly, just managing to fall in the water. He turned and placed the planks he had gotten. Looking up, he saw the hunters yelling, them just noticing that their landing had been sabotaged. They fell onto the wood, and turned into smoke. Little orbs of green light floated into Dream, making him feel uncomfortable. 

The gravity of their deaths hit him. Did he really just… kill them? He stumbled back a bit, breathing heavily. They had been trying to kill him, but they were still people. He killed three people. But the smoke and green orbs deterred him from declaring them dead, for some weird reason that seemed to just be written into his instincts.

“A-are you guys really dead?”

He was surprised by an answer. “Of course not. But we know where you are and we  _ will  _ find you.” Dream’s eyes narrowed at Sapnap’s threat, annoyed at why he felt so horrified when he thought they had been dead. He didn’t even know them, and they were trying to kill him. If anything, he should have been relieved.

“We’ll see about that.” He muttered, pushing the mask onto the side of his face. He gathered up his planks and with that, the hunt began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has some clues, but even more questions.

Dream had questions.

Of course he did, with everything that he had been plunged into. And with all the mining he had to do to get geared up, he had plenty of time to think about it.

He wakes up and all of a sudden these three seemingly nice people are out to kill him, and he has the urgent need to kill the Ender Dragon. In the foggy memories that Dream did have, he remembered the dragon as a myth, and that once you died you were dead and you were buried.

He also remembered sword fighting with someone… that had pink hair? And a crown? He also remembered a fluffy feeling as he hung out with a small group of friends, but he couldn’t remember their names or faces. He remembered a village. Peacefulness. A strange Nether portal. Laughter. Fear. Horror. Dread. Happiness. Longing. _ Love. _

Dream didn’t know what to make of any of this. It was all very confusing. He also managed to catch a few snippets of the hunters conversations. The interesting ones were worrying about a mysterious “him.” Dream was curious, but he knew that they would never tell him a word about it. They were fighting each other after all, and even when Dream asked why they were fighting they refused to answer. So, it was just a ton of random comments about being worried about a scary man for now.

Dream longed for his old old memories, and the ones that he supposedly had with the hunters. When he was just waking up he did hear the word reset, he knew it. So he could only assume that he used to know more. Or not. Honestly, he just wanted a few answers.

For now, the world was a mystery that Dream held a few clues for, but not quite enough to understand. 

From what he understood of Bad was that he was a human. A weird devil-human, but he got no extra perks from his appearance. If you ask how Dream knew this, then he would remember a comment Bad made. “What is the point of these devil things if they do nothing!” specifically.

Sapnap was certainly a good parkourer, and pretty good at fighting. But for some reason, he and the others seemed to just flee when Dream would turn around and start chasing them. It was a mystery to him, maybe it was because of his lost memories. 

George seemed like a nice person, besides the fact that he was trying to kill Dream. But he also was a goofball when he could be, which always amused Dream for some reason. George actually let it slip why it was annoying for them that Dream lost his memories. It was, “Yeah, it’s always harder to kill him when he’s a blank slate because he just seems like a nice and confused guy. He isn’t bogged down by his past victories and losses. And  _ he _ wouldn’t- well, you know. But I know what we have to do.” Soon after saying that, the others noticed Dream listening in and had a few choice words to the masked man.

Either way, all of them seemed like pretty decent people. But that didn’t answer his question, it only made him more confused. In fact, over the voice talks they seemed okay, but in person their voices got harsher and they looked as if they  _ needed _ to stop him. But Dream couldn’t exactly memorize their body language and voice patterns when he was trying to avoid them killing him, so he only had his gut to trust on that.

He had a few puzzle pieces, but not enough. It was frustrating, but he trusted that he would find out eventually. Kind of. He still tried to catch the Hunter’s conversations and tried to look for clues in the world around him. He still couldn’t find anything else, though.

Anyways, he was geared up and ready. The only thing he needed was lava so that he could forge a Nether portal to get blaze rods, and maybe some potion supplies. Potions would give him a big advantage, but he couldn’t help but worry. The Hunters had way more knowledge then him, and there were three of them. They did seem out of sync, which could help him, but without potions he wouldn't stand a chance if he was faced with all three of them in good gear. 

He knew they had diamonds and iron, be he had no clue how much. Enough to make armor, but the achievement messages only said when they got it, not how much. At least he knew they didn’t have netherite, because if they did he would be a goner.

Dream, hearing a twig snap, looked up from his crafting table with a glare.

He swept his eyes over the trees outside of the clearing, pretending not to see the devil tail from behind one of them. The Hunters were here. Dream, trying his best not to tense up, went back to his crafting with his ears straining for the sounds of an ambush being prepared.

He heard a whisper.

“Do you think he can hear us?”

“Shh!”

Dream struggled not to roll his eyes. Pretending to be done with crafting, he stretched his arm over his head and grabbed the crafting table. He headed towards a random direction, hoping that one of them wasn’t hidden there. It took major restraint not to sigh of relief when the trees were empty. He heard rustling as the Hunters moved to follow him, and out of nowhere he started towering up. He heard their shouts as he jumped and placed below him. The dirt he was stacking with was easy to work with, and Dream was glad he had had the foresight to get a ton of blocks, just in case. As he went further and further up into the sky, his plan became better formed. 

He glanced down and saw all three Hunters towering up towards him.


	3. The Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He meets someone who has some answers.

Dream kept towering and towering, letting the Hunters frantically rush after him. He supposed he caught them off guard, it would have been smarter to leave one person at the bottom. His past self probably had towered at least once, so Dream thought that they would be smarter. Maybe their failed ambush attempt threw them off? Dream didn’t know.

Dream was also running out of blocks. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the Hunters approach ever closer. Their frantic towering making him realize that yes, he was really going to do this. They were about twenty blocks away when his hands were empty. Now it was only a matter of time.

As soon as they were around five or so blocks away, tasting the intense feeling of fear on his tongue, Dream took a leap of faith.

He plunged to his doom, catching the surprised faces of the hunters as he passed. Seeing the ground rushing up to meet him, Dream quickly dumped his water and immediately picked it back up at his feet, absorbing all of the impact.

It wasn’t a great plan as it was very vanilla, but the Hunters didn’t expect such a predictable move and had no buckets. 

Dream smirked at their rush to come back down, and then he ran off, leaving them to rely on the compass. As cool as Dream looked doing it, he had been sweating out of his mind when he had jumped. It had happened like second nature, so he’s probably done it before, but without the memories it was just muscle memory and terror. Either way, it gave him another lead and he used it best as he could.

-

It had been a few days. He had killed all the hunters twice since then, not counting the first trick he pulled. He was now in iron with a diamond chestplate. He had managed to grab a compass and destroy it, but it seemed that the hunters got a new one if theirs were broken or stolen so it didn’t do him much good. He also knew that if he took the Hunter’s glowing item then they would not be able to make the compass work, but some instinctive feeling in his gut told him that it wouldn’t be smart to take one.

It was so strange. He sighed and ventured out of the sandy cave he was resting in to go back to wandering the desert, looking for a lava pool. After an hour he caught view of a village out of the corner of his eye. A lifesaver! He needed some food and the villagers never minded when he grabbed all the hay bales lying around.

Dream ran towards the village, knowing that the hunters were far behind him for now. But as soon as he started to round the first building, he was pulled into it by someone. Turning towards his assaulter he pulled out his axe, intending to attack them.

“No! I’m not here to hurt you!” They said, eyes following the sword. Dream took the moment to actually see who it was. It was a strange person with cat ears and a tail. Huh, that was not what he was expecting. They seemed to be a normal person until you got down to the cat appendages. Seeing a faintly glowing bandana on the table, he tensed again, knowing that that was the sign of a hunter.

“Dream! I’m not a hunter!” They yelled, holding their hands up. “Well, not anymore. But anyway! It’s me, Ant!”

Dream tilted his head, not recognizing the name. 

“AntFrost! The ex-hunter?” They tried.

Dream shook his head, but he didn’t waver in his defensive stance.

“Did they… oh come on they probably took the mask, didn’t they? I bet it was George. It’s always George.” They said, pulling a hand down their face. “If you want to confirm that I’m safe just ask the other hunters about me, I’m sure they’ll have some choice words.”

Dream, never taking his eyes off the cat-person, tapped the band of the mask, hopping into a “call” with the hunters..

“...soon, or else  _ he’s _ gonna have our heads!” Dream heard George say.

“Come on, we’d just respawn.” Sapnap’s voice.

“Not if  _ he _ kills us.” George insisted urgently.

Bad frustratingly cut in. “Arguing won’t get us anywhere, we need...”

Even though Dream was interested in this “He,” Dream had also heard an almost carbon copy of this conversation before and he was kind of in a situation. So he decided to interrupt. “Hey, have you heard of an ‘AntFrost?’” Dream asked. 

“Dream!” Sapnap exclaimed. “We’re right on your tail you little… wait, Ant?” After only a millisecond of thought Sapnap’s tone drastically changed. “Is he there with you? Slice that little traitor’s neck for me, why don’t you-”

Dream left the call-thing, having his answer. “So you’re a traitor then. That doesn’t help your case.” He deadpanned. “How do I know I can trust you? That you won’t just betray me too?”

“Here,” Ant said, grabbing the bandana from the sandy table and throwing it at Dream. “You know that I can’t see the achievements, can’t make the compass work, and can’t communicate with the hunters without that.”

Seeing a hunter item in his hands made Dream feel sick. It would be beneficial to take the other hunters’ items to take away some of their abilities, but it seemed every chance he got to just made him more scared to do it. He just couldn’t. It was definitely worth more thought. Dragging his mind back from that rabbit hole, Dream gave the cat-person a strange look as he slung his axe on his back. What did Ant have to gain from this? 

“Why?” He inquired.

“Why what?”

“Why do you want me to trust you?” Dream folded his arms, making sure the dagger strapped to his left arm was ready to be freed at any moment. 

“Because you're our only hope at breaking this loop and getting back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the story off of anon :D


End file.
